


It'll be Fine... Probably

by Ciestess



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: “An idea I had… Because of the way “quantum particles” interact, Two separate entities are each half human and half ghost emerge from the [portal] event.What would be interesting, is for Danny to meet this Other…”





	It'll be Fine... Probably

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from "Alviniju" on fanfiction.net

She was just wandering through the Ghost Zone, like she usually was, when it happened -- a big flash of light, immense pain--

\-- and she was human again!  
Well… half-human, anyway. She quickly figured out she could turn back.  
Which meant she’d be fine… Probably.  
The question was, what had happened to cause this?

And she knew of one place she’d found on her travels that could answer that question.  
“Yo! Uncle Frostbite!”  
“Ah! Young One!”  
She flew into the fluffy king’s open arms.  
Frostbite always gave the best hugs…

Answers came quicker than she thought they would.  
Apparently, she was what’s called a “halfa” now because she’d been caught in a portal when it opened. Half of her powers were fused with a human, and she’d regained a human form in return.  
But that wasn’t even the strangest part.

“It would seem… Yes. You have a dual-core, now, Young One!”  
“A… what now?”  
“Our tests show readings for two different core types! It is likely due to how the human interacted with the portal on their end. You no longer simply have an ice core -- but an _electric_ -ice core!”  
“Ok… So, if I’m understanding right, I can control electricity now?”  
“Indeed.”  
“ _Awesome!!!_ ”  
“-- These powers come at a price, though.”

She lowered her arms and looked at him, confused.  
He sounded serious. She wasn’t used to Uncle being serious around her -- they usually took her visits as an excuse to party. (The Farfrozen took ANY excuse to party.)

“You are to become the Savior of the Ghost Zone, now, Young One.”  
“…  
“… I’m sorry, what???”  
“There is a prophecy among my people. The Halfa will defeat the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, and sav--”  
“--Aaaaannddd I’m gonna stop you there,” she said, talking quickly. “You said there’s another halfa that was formed by that portal incident? Letmegofindthemforyou!”

And with that, she flew off before any of them could stop her.

It made sense to her that, if she was going to find this other “halfa,” going through the portal would be a good first step.  
She was NOT expecting to find them this quickly, though! The dude transformed and attacked her the second she came through, that jerk!

He calmed down pretty quickly when she transformed into a human.  
(Thankfully, cause watching him fail epically at controlling his powers was -- while **hilarious** \-- almost _physically_ painful.)

She explained the whole “we got fused” thing as best she could, but…  
“Wait wait wait… So… You _were_ dead.”  
“Yes.”  
“So, ummm… Is this what you looked like when you were alive?”  
“Kinda. The hair’s different. So are the clothes. But I _think_ I have the same eye color?”  
“So, I don’t want to be rude, but uh… How… How old were you when…?”  
“About twelve, I… I think…? I actually don’t remember much.”  
“How… did…?”  
“Oh,” she smiled, and said like it was nothing, “I went exploring out in this forest during winter, got lost, and froze to death. I’ve been wandering around, exploring the Ghost Zone ever since!”

“…”  
“Actually, I was thinking this would be the _perfect_ opportunity I’ve been looking for! I can totally explore the human world too, now!”  
“…“  
“Dude, lighten up. It’s not a big deal. Seriously! Your staring is starting to freak me out.”  
“Oh! Uh… sorry.”  
“Aaannnnnyway-- One of the things I forgot from my human life was my name, and I’m gonna need one if I want to blend in out here… What did you say yours was again?”  
“Danny,” the boy said, still dazed.

“Oooh! I like it! I’ll just take yours! I’ll be ‘Dani’ … With an ‘I’! Your little sister!”  
He spluttered for a few seconds, “Y-y-you look nothing like me!”  
“Sure I do! Why do you think your hair turns white in your ghost form, and mine turns black when I’m human? Our bodies **fused** , genius!”  
“Well… my parents are gonna NOTICE if I suddenly have--”  
“Your cousin, then!”  
“…”  
“Right, now that that’s settled, I’ll be leaving.”

She transformed back into a ghost, but before flying away, she remembered why she came looking for him in the first place.  
“Oh, by the way, _you’re-the-Savior-of-the-Ghost-Zone-now! **Kthxbye**!!!_”

Poor Danny barely understood what she’d said, still trying to wrap his head around being… “ _fused_.”  
Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, “... What… just…??? … Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine…

“… Probably.”


End file.
